


Arrow 100 words

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfect Posture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow 100 words

'Straight as an arrow' was a phrase used to describe John in Denver, arrested for Stillwell's murder. It was commendation, along with his quiet responsible demeanour, soft slender hands, tailored clothes, rational forthright speech, contrasting him with the manic paranoid crank charged with conveying John back to vengeful Tombstone.

Billy Allen threatened to 'do him up' - beat him to death, when he was desperately ill in Leadville. Newspapers used the same phrase when he shot his would-be murderer, shattering his arm. Despite incapacity, his posture was perfect, his eyes alert, looking for any emergency or harm he could thwart.


End file.
